My baby
by redrose2310
Summary: Raped and ashamed Ron hid his little problem till they were both at risk now with a baby on the way Ron is trying to make a living for himself and his baby. But can he find lover and protector from his rapist?
1. Chapter 1

The reasons why.

Chapter One: The reason I left school.

Set half way in book four.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter Duhhhhhh!

Ron Weasley stuffed all his potions ingreedents into his cauldron along with his potions book knowing he'd need them in the coming monthes, then he took his pillowcase from his school bed and began stuffing his charms book, herbology book, and The standard book of spells, grade 4 into it along with a few sets of robes and boxers. he was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a sweater 'yes that ugly maroon one his mother made him last christmas' and a cloak which he tucked his wand into.

"Pig this is it." He said to his annoying ball of fluff.

He left a folded note on Harry's pillow while the other boy slept and quickly left the room and soon after the school. He thought about the school year so far as he walked. He'd been very moody and he knew it he hadn't been talking to Harry since he'd been picked as a school champion even though he had relised Harry couldn't have put his name in for it. It was just easier really not talking to Harry and avoiding Hermione too. He had a big secrete after all.

Ron rested his hand on his stomach and tried not to cry. Today Hermione had been hit in the mouth with a nasty curse by Malfoy and he knew he could have been hit insted it was time to leave and time to tell those he loved the truth too. Well some of the truth.

It had happened at the Quidditch world cup when those deatheaters had started all the trouble. He, Harry and Hermione had been in the woods seperated from the twins and Ginny well after running into Malfoy they'd run into somebody else only Harry and Hermione didn't remember this be cause the man had stunned them then modified their memories like it had never happened but he had wanted Ron to remember he'd even apauligised to him like that would make it okay, told him he hadn't wanted to do but had too. Right' Ron thought with a snort and relise he was crying.

He'd been raped and worse the man had put a worrendale spell on him, that ment he'd created a magical womb inside him. Ron knew he could get rid of the baby but truthfuly he couldn't find it in his heart to kill the baby just because his father was a monster. He'd read all kinds of medical books in the libray trying to find a way to be sure he was knocked up he'd found three spells and one potion and they'd all said that yes he was pregnant, he'd also looked up the school rules and unmarried pregant students were forbidden so he had known he'd have to leave before he was kicked out.

He'd left notes with the twins and Harry and Hermoine and sent one to his mother they'd all read the same way. He said he was sorry he'd been such an ass, that he'd lied to them and told them he was going to have a baby but that he couldn't tell them who the father was.

Ron walked down the road leading to Hogsmeade. He was shaking and tears were pooling down his face but he kept walking it was late and most of the shops he passed were closed but a few were open and he noticed the Three Broomsticks was open so he went in there thankfully it was nearly empty.

"How can I help you?" asked a waitress Ron hadn't seen in there before. She was skinny and had very curly hot pink hair.

"A glass of water and a Daily Prophet if you have one please." He asked trying to wipe the tears off his face and failing.

"Course deary." The waitress said and set off for the bar.

Ron felt like crap and he only had 8 galleons and 10 sickles and that was from selling his krum figure to Dean, his dancing shamrock hat and green rossette to Neville, his Omnioculars with the world cup saved on them to a Hufflepuff, his dress robes to a Ravenclaw girl as a dress and all a good number of his other clothes 'in fact he'd sold all his clothes that would sell outside of what he'd packed' and what really hurt was he'd had to sell his grandfather's chess set too though that had gotten him a full Galleon and 9 sickles he would miss that though.

"Here you are deary. That will be 3 knuts." the waitress said sitting down a glass of water and that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. "My names Emma by the way if you need anything just shout okay."

Ron noticed Emma looked worried as he paid her, so he knew he looked as bad as he felt but that didn't matter now all that mattered right now was finding a job and a place to stay so his baby would be okay and he was sure his mother wasn't going to take this news well so he had to find his own place for now.

Opening the papper to the classifeds he began dimissing all the jobs that you needed your owls or newts to do that only left 3 adds.

'Dishwasher Needed'

The leaky Cauldron is in need of a dishwasher 6 nights a week. Must be 17. Start out at 10 sickles a week'

'Waiter or Waitress Needed'

Madam Puddifoot's is now hiring for a part-time waiter or waitress.'

'Cage cleaner needed'

Magical Menagerie needs a cage cleaner, twice a week, great pay!'

Ron curled his lip in disgust but knew he couldn't be pick as he crossed off the leaky Cauldron as he was only 14 and pulled a quill and parchment from his pillowcase and began to write an inquiry about pay and hours for the Magical Menagerie and planned to go to Madam Puddifoot's the next day in person. He'd dropped the inquiry at the owl post on his way.

He then started checking for afordable flats. There were of course none but it did list a coulpe rooms for rent the nearest one was at someplace called Hogshead. And thats where he was heading for tonight at least.

Ron cluched his things tight in his arms as he made his way down a side street and saw the pub he'd be asking for a room in he just hoped he won't be robbed or worse on the way in.

This place like the last pub he'd been in wasn't crowded either in fact it was empty exsept for the bartender and a hag curled up around a glass of sherry in one corner. The one room place was dirty and grimey and smelled of goats but Ron was just hoping he could rent a room cheap.

"How much is it to rent one of your rooms for a month." He asked as he reached the bar. The tall, thin man behind the bar looked Ron over and scrached his long gray beard.

"Three Galleons up front or you can pay by the week but then it's a galloen a week." the man said gruffly.

"Right." Ron said and pulled out three galleons.

"All right then this way." the man said and went threw a door next to the bar it was a ver nearrow stairwell at the top of which was a landing with three doors, one at the end and one on the left and the right.

"You'll be in the right room there." He growled and handed Ron a key then turned and left.

Taking a nervus deep breath Ron opened the door to what was going to be his new home for a while.

It was a shabby room but at least it didn't have that goat like smell in here he thought, there was a single bed no sheets or blankets, a small side table , small wardrobe on one wall, no windows and a door that led to a small closet sized bathroom that had a tolet, sink and shower again no window.

Ron sighed sadly and sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry baby daddy will take care of you.

he said saly to his unborn baby.


	2. Chapter 2

'Yes spelling sucks i plan to repost after spellcheck tomorrow'

Ron wetted down his hair in the mirror and pulled on a plain black robe with no school markings on them and washed his face really well and headed out of the room the next morning on his way to the owl post and then Madam Puddifoot's.

The little teashop almost made Ron's teeth hurt, all lace and bows and about 15 little tables with pink table clothes. I need a job. He reminded himself and put a bright smile on.

As a stout woman with shiney black hair she had in a loose ponytail at the second.

"How can I help you m'dear?" she asked.

"Are you Madam Puddifoot?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Ah wonderful, I'm here about the waiter job in the papper." He said hopefully.

"You don't look old enough to even be out of school dear." Madam Puddifoot said frowning at him.

"I'm not really but I am out of school and I really need this job." Ron said going red, he would beg if it came to it.

"Why?"

"Why what ma'am?" he asked slightly confused.

"Why m'dear does a little boy need a job so badly?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I .. I well I'm exspecting and I need to eat and to feel my baby." he said bright red in the face and his arm around his belly. "I'm a real hard worker ma'am."

"I'm sure you are." she said though she looked shocked.

"The job only pays 2 galloens a week and tips. you'll be working from 10 am to 7 pm tuesday trough Sunday off ever monday. You will be required to wear a propper set of levender robes like my own and always be to work on time." Madam Puddifoot said strickly and Ron found himself nodding like a moron happy to have a job.

"Of course I won't let you down thank you so much ma'am." Ron gushed.

"You'll start tomarrow, you take orders and bring the people thier drinks and what not and never hang around to long we mostly serve couples here and they like to be left alone." Madam Puddifoot said.

"Yes ma'am I'll be here on time no worry." he said leaving the shop and making his way to Gladrags Wizardwear hoping to find something remotely in his price range that he could wear to work and if not he'd try dying his old black robes.

Luckily he was able to find a lavender robe second hand that he could afford for once in weeks things were working out okay.

He only had 2 galloens and a hand full of sickles left to get some bedding and food and start putting something away for the baby's things.

Dicsiding he needed the junk shop so he held out his want and got a ride to Diagon Alley by way of the night bus.

Ron bought a bag of mismatched bedding and a dark blue shower curtin. Then he entered a tiny shop on a side alley called 'In and Out' they had a few potions and odds and ends, but the reason Ron went in there was for what they had advertised in the window though. Witch-Quick-Meals They were a instant meal of sorts 'think muggle Cup-O-Noodles' in came in a cup and all you had to do to fix dinner was tap the top with your wand. Ron had seen them before but his mother always insisted they weren't heathy for a growing boy but right now they were all he could afford and make in his room. Grabbing an arm full of 'Fish and Chips' Flavor , 'Steak and Kidney pie' and 'Beef pie' he paid and made his way home hoping tomarrow would be a good first day of work but some how douting it.


End file.
